New Beginning - A New Life
by wolfielove15
Summary: When Kimiko goes to Konoha it's more because of a favor for an old friend than anything else. But meeting the little blonde jinchuuriki changed her mindset a bit. Now she wants to help her new adopted brother get stronger and help him achieve his dream.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only my OC**

**Oh how I wish I owned Naruto..**

**Eyyy peoples this is my first fanfic and first time publishing a story so pleaseeee don't flame on me too hard.. I hope you enjoy (: Oh and please don't mind any mistakes if anything just tell me and I'll fix it (: ~Wolfielove15**

* * *

Chapter One

**Kimiko's POV**

In a way I guess he was right. Whoops. He would absolutely kill me! Mannn I should have listened... I giggle at that. Me? Listen? Hah! I then frown. What was that..? I pull my hood up over my head and bring my chakra down to that almost of a civilian. Jumping into a tree, I wait. "Where the hell fuck did she go?!" I hear a deep voice yell. "Shut up Hidan she could be nearby. Going to scare her away with all the damn yelling." Another voice says sounding a bit irritated. I nearly snort at that. What dumbasses. '**Pup it wouldn't be a good idea to harass them. They are trying to kill us after all.' **I almost let out a groan. 'Of course they'r_e _trying to kill us!That's all anyone tries _to _do!'I yell at my oh so good prisoner Naomi.

"Do you hear that?" The irritated man says almost softly. Hidan's face transforms from a frown into a psycho looking grin. "No use hiding anymore bitch! Come out and fucking fight!" I growl at that and release a wave of chakra before taking off, fast. _Damn it all. _Something catches my leg and I nearly trip but quickly right myself. Only I have to stop to avoid crashing into a tree when a searing pain comes from my leg. I look down and grimace seeing the burns. 'Naomi..' **'Already on it pup.' **I nod even though she can't see me.

"Fuuton : Suiran Reppuu!" A voice shouts out. I look up and see a weird looking guy with a cigar in his mouth. I look at his headband and almost jump with glee. He's a leaf shinobi! "Miss? Follow me please." I jump at hearing a voice behind me and quickly turn around with a kunai in hand. My snarl instantly vanishes when I see another leaf shinobi with seemingly gravity defying hair. I smile and nod, only to wince when I remember my burn. 'Naomi!' She growls at my tone. **'I can't let much out and you know that! So don't go whining to me!' **I pout at hearing that but nod. "Uhh why are you nodding?" A very confused voice asks me. I jump again. "Dammit you can't go scaring me like that!" I scold him. He sweatdrops while rubbing the back of his head. "Right..sorry about that."

I wring my hands together nervously as we walk through the village, trying very hard to ignore the stares and whispers going around towards me. _Just ignore them just ignore them. _"Why is she walking with them? Is she a prisoner?Why does she look like that? *le gasp* Is she one of the demons?!" _Damn it. _"Get away from here you filthy monster!" My head snaps to where I hear the hate filled voice, only to see a shop owner about to hit a young blonde boy with a broom. I growl and instantly move to block it. "You disgust me. Attacking an innocent child? Pathetic." I snarl at the woman. She looks at me in shock. "Do you know what that is?!" Her words only make me angry. "All I see is a small child who has no one to protect him. If this is how the great Leaf Village acts then I won't even bother."

I feel a tug on my pants leg. "M-miss? I'm alright see? Please." My face softens at his plea and I throw the broom away, glaring at the people. "Don't mess with him or you have to deal with me." I grab the young blonde's hand and smile at him walking back to where my 'escorts' are. I see they didn't move a muscle, yet tensed in case I did something I guess. "What's your name hun?" I ask softly, nodding to the silver-haired shinobi. We head off again but at a much slower pace. The little blonde looks at me weirdly before shyly saying, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." I grin.

**'He's a jinchuuriki like you Kimiko. Kurama is his bijuu.' **I grin even more. "Well Naruto-kun my name's Kimiko. I'm going to try and convince the Hokage to let me stay here. Would you like that?" Even though I just met the kid I could tell instantly that he went through the same thing I did. That he's still going through it. I want to try and protect him from it. Plus he sure is adorable. Naruto blushes lightly, but nods shyly. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

~Hokage's Office~

"Jiji! This is Kimiko-chan! She helped me out when one of the old hags was bout' to hit me, 'dattebayo!" I have to stop the laugh coming out when Naruto explains what happened in the market. I managed to get the little blonde to warm up to me and he told me all about how he loved ramen and was going to become the greatest shinobi by becoming the Hokage. Which really surprised me but then made me angry. To desire attention that much? Damn old man..Speaking of.. The old man Hokage stares at me intensely. "Really now? Hey Naruto-kun wait outside for a minute I need to speak with Kimiko-san." I stiffen slightly at his tone of voice but offer a warm smile when Naruto looks at me slightly confused. "Go on Naru-kun. I'll be out in a second okay?" He beams brightly at me nodding. "Hurry up too old man! I want ramen!" I don't bother holding back my giggle at that comment and watch the little blonde leave. The Hokage fixes me a stare and I immediately put on a blank face. This should be fun...

* * *

"Naru-kun! Guess what?" I happily bounce over to him. The little blonde looks up at me from a swing. I frown. He looks so sad... Shaking my head I grin brightly. "I'm your new sister! Well, technically your mother but since I see you more as someone like a little brother you're now my otouto." His face absolutely lights up. He jumps off the swing and tackles me. "Really?! You're really going to be my Nee-chan?!" I land on the ground with an oomf! but bear it since my new brother is just so happy.

"So why is your hair white nee-chan?" Naruto asks me, curiosity filling his voice. After convincing him to get off me, we started heading to his favorite place to eat. Ichiraku's or something like that. "I was born with my hair white. A trait that runs through the family. Why do you have whisker marks on your face?" I ask already knowing the answer. I can instantly tell that it bothers him immensely when he tenses up a little. I stop and pull his arm back before crouching down a little. I look him in the eyes, searching."Listen to me okay? You need to stop doubting yourself. Whether you like it or not these marks show who you are. They define you." I smile softly, resting my hand on his head.

"You know..you remind me very much of someone..He helped me a lot. I used to be just like you." At this Naruto looks up at me surprised. I stand up giggling. "But that's for another time. Let's go now Naru-kun." He grins at me before taking off yelling something about a race. I grin and am about to follow when I remember something the old man said.

_"If I ever find out you are just using Naruto for your own purposes I will personally end your life. That boy had too much taken from him..."_

I scoff. As if anyone could even think about harming this innocent child. All he wants is a friend. And I intend to be just that for him. A friend as well as family. 'Oh Minato-sensei..if only you could see your son now. He reminds me so much of you and Kushina-chan.' I start running. "Oi! Wait for me I still don't know my way around!"


End file.
